issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikti
Overview The Rikti are an alien race that has invaded earth during the Rikti War. Their invasion was halted due to the heroics of the Vanguard at the cost of untold lives. They remain entrenched on earth and pose a danger to everyone they encounter. Background Rikti official info (Copied from the City of Villains official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/know_your_adversary/the_rikti.html) The fact that the Rikti Invasion is over for the time being does not mean that the other-dimensional invaders are cleansed from the city. In fact, quite the opposite is true. No one knows for sure how many Rikti still lurk beneath the streets of Paragon City and other great battleground cities like Rome and Kuala Lumpur. Some estimates put the number at a few thousand. Others suggest that there are ten or twenty times that many still menacing the planet. While the danger of total worldwide enslavement to an alien race seems to have passed for the time being, the Rikti still present a daily and ever-growing threat. The affect of the Rikti on human culture and society has not been entirely negative. The world they come from is quite a bit more advanced than our own, technologically speaking. During the war and in subsequent raids on Rikti cells, heroes have recovered literally thousands of tons of Rikti technology. From spaceships to handguns, the Rikti brought a startling array of weapons and other technology with them. Ever since the first alien energy rifle fell into the hands of a human scientist, we have been learning from their scientific discoveries. The war walls that divide up Paragon City employ force fields based on Rikti technology. Vanguard has begun to employ a prototype 'rapid response' portal system designed after Rikti teleporters and many heroes benefit from an emergency teleportation system that sends them directly to a hospital when their life signs reach a critical level. Once they get there, they find themselves rejuvenated by hospital beds that repair damage at a cellular level using a system inspired by the Rikti transmogrification vats. The benefits reaped from Rikti technology have only begun to appear and are certain to transform our entire world in the years to come. Right now though, they pose a problem as well. Not all of the discarded or lost Rikti technology fell into the hands of the heroes and governments of the world. Every month, more and more of it makes its way into the hands of Paragon City's criminal element. The black market for alien artifacts is booming, with even a simple side arm or communication device selling for tens of thousands of dollars. An early attempt to auction a Rikti helmet on eBay™ got a high bid of $35,320 before the government cracked down, arresting the seller and fining the company. A more serious problem came when a local gang found a stash of Rikti assault weapons, turning them overnight into a group with the firepower to level a city block in a matter of minutes. Fortunately, a group of young heroes captured the gang as they attempted to rob a liquor store, but the potential danger was obvious to everyone (except perhaps the dimwitted thieves). Current international laws clearly state that any artifact of alien technology must be immediately turned over to the local government who will then turn it over to the Vanguard. The Vanguard - in addition to its other duties, has taken on the role of clearinghouse for captured alien technology. They then apportion out the finds to different research facilities around the world. Vanguard security personnel are stationed at each of these labs, both to ensure their safety and to see that the scientists share whatever discoveries they make with the rest of the world community. Many private research and development firms now operate under government contract to help unlock the potential in captured Rikti tech. Among the most significant is Crey Industries, who made some of the earliest and quickest advances in Rikti research. They hold the patent on the emergency teleportation system that so many heroes use every day in their fight against evil. However, Crey recently lost all of its contracts and was forbidden to work on Rikti research after the Vanguard discovered that the company possessed a number of Rikti weapons and rare suits of advanced combat armor that the rest of the world knew nothing about. The Countess Crey maintained that it was simply a clerical error, but the Vanguard remained unimpressed and seized all the alien artifacts known to be in Crey's possession. Crey has assured the UN that it no longer has any interest in alien research and is pursuing its own projects from now on. It turns out in later contacts, that the Rikti are in fact descended from humanity, in their own dimension, an advanced alien species of unknown origin converted the humans of the Rikti dimension into what they are now. The Rikti are born as what we consider, ordinary, but around adolescence, changes begin, and they begin to morph into full Rikti aliens. To this end, humans of Prime Earth may also be converted into Rikti, but usually adults must go through years of regimen before becoming a Rikti citizen. The Restructurist Rikti faction ignores this unlike their Traditionalist opposition, and use Rikti converts as soldiers. On their world the Rikti allowed their gods to die out and have always had an aversion to worshipping supernatural and/or mystical beings. Their lack of faith and interest in such things created a vulnerability over time. More recently, members of the Restructionist faction within the Rikti are reconsidering this position. In fact some of them even have magical powers from their Primal Earth Mu blood. The Rikti have also begun questioning their stance on this with the resurgence of the Midnight Squad. The recent attacks from a purely magical source have cut the Rikti more deeply than they’d like to admit. Villain types 319px-RiktiMonkey1.jpg|Often referred to as ruin monkeys, these horrible creatures were created by the Rikti, then let loose in the city to wreak havoc. They roam in packs and pounce with tremendous speed and ferocity. Unfortunately, the Rikti seem to have a never-ending supply of them. RiktiDrone1.jpg|During the Rikti War these flying Drones swarmed all over the city's skies. Today these machines still sweep through the air with some frequency. Their quick evasive maneuvering, sophisticated scanners and powerful energy cannon make them a constant menace. They come in several tiers of capabilities, basic, improved and advanced. Rikti_Conscript.jpg|The Rikti have come to stand for everything humans hate and fear in the universe. Their unprovoked invasion of Earth has left much of the planet traumatized and angry. Even out of their battle armor, their high-tech weaponry makes Rikti dangerous opponents. Rikti_CommunicationsOfficer.jpg|Communications officers call in reinforcements and infantry soldiers via materializing a portal. Rikti_Guardian.jpg|Rikti Guardian soldiers shield their allies with force field emitters in their gauntlets. Rikti_HeadmanGunman.jpg|The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threat to humans everywhere. Rikti_ChiefSoldier.jpg|A variation of Chief Soldier. More proficient in long range combat Rikti_ChiefMentalist.jpg|The Rikti psychic, Chief Mentalist. Capable of hypnotising and mentally disabling his foes, it make this Rikti soldier a very powerful enemy. Rikti_Magus.jpg|These radical members of the Rikti's Restructuring faction have mastered magical arts stolen from the Circle of Thorns. 457px-Rikti_Priest.jpg|Though the Rikti are not known to be religious, they do have a number of individuals that fill a role similar to priests in their society. These cultural officials also investigate instances of aberrant thought, and seek to correct them. Few had ever been seen on Earth, until recently. Arch-Villians And Giant Monsters Dra'Gon.jpg|The Dra'gon is a decorated Rikti general, a hero for them from the first Rikti war. He was caught on the homeworld side of the dimensional barrier when Hero 1 and the rest of the Omega Team sealed the pathway between our world and theirs. Rikti_HroDtoz.jpg|The Supreme Commander of the Rikti Lineage of War, Hro'Dtohz is the one responsible for commanding the vast power of the Rikti Military in their war against Earth. A ruthless tactical genius with his own twisted code of honor, he is set on humanity's extermination or subsumption. Rikti_Honoree.jpg|The Honoree reminds you of Hero 1, the hero who was sent to the Rikti homeworld and successfully destroyed the bridge between their world and ours. It is quite possible that Hero 1 was captured on the Rikti homeworld and subjected to mutations similar to what the Lost undergo, creating this new abomination. 354px-Rikti_UKonGrai.jpg|U'Kon Gr'ai, The Rikti Master At Arms is the head of ships Security. A powerful warrior and mentalist, he takes his responsibilities seriously. Objects RiktiPortal1.jpg|The Rikti Communications Officer can open a portal to bring more Rikti soldiers to Earth with this technology. ABomb1.jpg|A Rikti Bomb that failed to detonate when dropped. It is apparently repairing itself. Rikti_Pylon.PNG|A multi-purpose platform used by the Rikti. These pylon casings can house a wide variety of equipment, ranging from construction gear, to force field generators Named bosses * Armored Rikti * C'Kelkah * Commander Kenslet * Commander Onakti * Danti * Deknar * Expedition Leader Lokut * Expedition Leader SSiphoth * Feklar * General Loc'Danan (Chief Mentalist) * Gr'pht'r (Chief Mentalist) * Hu'Manst (Chief Soldier) * Kitanti * Klykte * Lutki * Lu'Bew * Major Sal'no (Chief Mentalist) * Meklar * Melaktar * Nekli * Nen'Kulf * Olanto * Plektar * Po'Ken * Researcher Tilektu * Restructurist Chief Soldier * Rikti Chief * Rozen * Science Chief Pomekt * Seldak * Sentik * Sigmund * Sobekto * Stren * Terrigar * Traditionalist Chief Mesmerist * Traditionalist Chief Soldier * War Chief Kt'Mezzu * War Chief Topek * Ci'Dion * Argot'BurWot (Chief Soldier) Spoilers Origins Rikti history details follow. The Rikti are, in fact, genetically-modified humans. What drove the people of Rikti Earth to modify themselves is unknown, but the power of their technology is undeniable. During the short time of the Rikti War, they nearly exterminated all of Earth's superheroes. According to Portal Corp intel, the Rikti weren't a particularly hostile people when their world had been discovered. That was a few years prior to the invasion. However, the current government on the Rikti Earth, (the Lineage of War) decided to invade our world. There is evidence that Nemesis was some how involved with bringing the LoW to power. History The Rikti exterminated all who believed in any gods, starving the gods of the faith that sustained them. This resulted in the gods’ death (apparently, they would like to do the same on Primal Earth – hence their hostility toward the Circle of Thorns, who worship Ermeeth). Their lack of faith and interest in such things created a vulnerability over time. More recently, members of the Restructionist faction (see further down) within the Rikti are reconsidering this position. In fact some of them even have magical powers from their Primal Earth Mu blood. The Rikti have also begun questioning their stance on this with the resurgence of the Midnight Squad. The recent attacks from a purely magical source have cut the Rikti more deeply than they’d like to admit. Present Day The War ended when the Omega Team (composed mostly of mages) went through the Rikti portal to their home world and created a magical barrier that prevents inter-dimensional travel between our two worlds. Recently, the Rikti faction on Earth was able to develop a small, tenuous portal back to their homeworld, which becomes the focus of many missions for Vanguard. Due to the events of the second Rikti invasion, the Rikti are now hostile to all other enemy groups, and will attack them if they spawn close to each other. Rikti Factions After the first Rikti War, and during the second Rikti War, two distinct factions of Rikti became apparent: The Traditionalists and the Restructurists. Much of this information (including spoilers) can be found in Serpent Drummer's story arc Dreams of Peace and Acts of War. Rikti Traditionalists The Rikti are traditionally pacifists, calling upon the Lineage of War only in dire times. The Rikti Traditionalists seek an end to the war, to return to their once peaceful ways and re-open communication and understanding between Earth and the Rikti Homeworld. Rikti Restructurists The Restructurist faction is headed by the Lineage of War, which seeks a higher place of stature within the Rikti society. Using the war with Earth as a tool to this end, they aim to shape Rikti society into a militaristic culture led by the Rikti Lord of War. A diplomatic end to the war would destroy this ambition, however, which make the Traditionalists on Earth a threat to them. Category:Enemies Category:Rikti Lore Notes * The "Rikti" name is derived from the title of the story ''Rikki-Tikki-Tavi.'' http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showthread.php?p=203514 Spoilers Origins Rikti history details follow. The Rikti are, in fact, genetically-modified humans. What drove the people of Rikti Earth to modify themselves is unknown, but the power of their technology is undeniable. During the short time of the Rikti War, they nearly exterminated all of Earth's superheroes. According to Portal Corp intel, the Rikti weren't a particularly hostile people when their world had been discovered. That was a few years prior to the invasion. However, the current government on the Rikti Earth, (the Lineage of War) decided to invade our world. There is evidence that Nemesis was some how involved with bringing the LoW to power. History The Rikti exterminated all who believed in any gods, starving the gods of the faith that sustained them. This resulted in the gods’ death (apparently, they would like to do the same on Primal Earth – hence their hostility toward the Circle of Thorns, who worship Ermeeth). Their lack of faith and interest in such things created a vulnerability over time. More recently, members of the Restructionist faction (see further down) within the Rikti are reconsidering this position. In fact some of them even have magical powers from their Primal Earth Mu blood. The Rikti have also begun questioning their stance on this with the resurgence of the Midnight Squad. The recent attacks from a purely magical source have cut the Rikti more deeply than they’d like to admit. Present Day The War ended when the Omega Team (composed mostly of mages) went through the Rikti portal to their home world and created a magical barrier that prevents inter-dimensional travel between our two worlds. Recently, the Rikti faction on Earth was able to develop a small, tenuous portal back to their homeworld, which becomes the focus of many missions for Vanguard. Due to the events of the second Rikti invasion, the Rikti are now hostile to all other enemy groups, and will attack them if they spawn close to each other. Rikti Factions After the first Rikti War, and during the second Rikti War, two distinct factions of Rikti became apparent: The Traditionalists and the Restructurists. Rikti Traditionalists The Rikti are traditionally pacifists, calling upon the Lineage of War only in dire times. The Rikti Traditionalists seek an end to the war, to return to their once peaceful ways and re-open communication and understanding between Earth and the Rikti Homeworld. Rikti Restructurists The Restructurist faction is headed by the Lineage of War, which seeks a higher place of stature within the Rikti society. Using the war with Earth as a tool to this end, they aim to shape Rikti society into a militaristic culture led by the Rikti Lord of War. A diplomatic end to the war would destroy this ambition, however, which make the Traditionalists on Earth a threat to them. Category:Enemies Category:Rikti Lore